1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrella holding brackets and more particularly pertains to a new umbrella mounting device for a stroller for protecting the user of a stroller from harsh weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of umbrella holding brackets is known in the prior art. More specifically, umbrella holding brackets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,041; U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,141; U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,838; U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,951; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,390; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,379.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new umbrella mounting device for a stroller. The inventive device includes a bridging assembly adapted for bridging between the spaced handle bars of a stroller. The bridging assembly comprises a pair of side members each adapted for engaging one of the spaced handle bars of the stroller. A holding assembly adapted for engaging a handle of the umbrella. A support member for releasably engaging said holding assembly to said bridging assembly. A plurality of band clamps for securing said holding assembly to the handle of the umbrella and said side members to the handles of the stroller.
In these respects, the umbrella mounting device for a stroller according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the user of a stroller from harsh weather.